


Master and Journeyman

by HatboxGhost



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatboxGhost/pseuds/HatboxGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie accompanies Bobby to the California Solo premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Journeyman

"How do you do it?" Emilie asked idly as she sprawled on Bobby's hotel bed, wineglass in her hand.Her companion had drawn the room's sole chair over to the bed, propping his bare feet on the mattress as they split a bottle of champagne to celebrate _California Solo_ 's American premiere.  

"Do what?" he asked, poking her knee with his toe until she smiled.She'd invited herself along on this little jaunt, taking advantage of her break in the shooting schedule to be there for her friend.Now she was half-wishing she hadn't come at all.In Vancouver, she could go days and even weeks without remembering that her Bobby was the same _Robert Carlyle_ she'd admired for years before they met.She'd watched him as Begbie and as Hitler and marveled at his ability to completely embody a character.Seeing him tonight as Lachlan had reminded her just how incredibly talented he was- far more talented than she was.

"Go so deep."Emilie waved her hands, trying to explain."Lachlan's just… Lachlan.He's not you at all.How do you do it?"

When she watched her own performances, she saw just that: a performance.The first time she'd watched "Skin Deep" she'd wanted to die of embarrassment.She played Belle, but Bobby _was_ Rumpelstiltskin.  

He gave her a puzzled smile."You just do it.Everything you need is inside of you.All you have to do is let it out."

It sounded so simple when he said it, and maybe for him it was.Watching Bobby work was an education in itself, and she learned something new from him every day.Perhaps if _Once_ stayed on the air for another thirty years she'd eventually be half as good as he was. 

Mouth twisting, she downed the rest of her glass of champagne, feeling suddenly bereft.Nothing in Hollywood lasted.It was only a matter of time before she and Bobby went their separate ways, perhaps exchanging Christmas cards like she did with the rest of the _Lost_ team and nodding at each other at awards shows.

Not that she'd ever be nominated for anything.

"Hey," Bobby murmured, catching her arm as she abruptly stood up."What's wrong?"

Her eyes stung, and she blinked hard, not wanting him to see how upset she was, but her acting abilities failed her again."Em," he coaxed, sliding his hand down her arm to lace their fingers together, "Talk to me."

Pulling away would take more strength than she had."You're a genius," she said reverently, trying to smile, "And I'm just pretty."

Her looks had opened doors, but when they faded there wouldn't be much left.At least she was self-aware enough to know that and had enough foresight to save what she could.Even if she never worked again, she wouldn't starve, and someday she'd have wonderful stories to tell her grandchildren.It wasn't such a bad life.

When she risked a glance down at Bobby he was frowning like she'd personally affronted him."That's not true at all," he dismissed, tugging on her hand until she had no choice but to sit on the arm of his chair."You're a lovely actress."

"But not a brilliant one," she reminded him, relieved that he was honest enough not to argue with her."It's all right, Bobby.I know what I am.And what I'm not."

"You're better than you think," he assured her, his brown eyes worried."Your Belle is a work of art.You always manage to surprise me."

"I do?" she asked, her heart picking up its tempo.He wouldn't lie to her about this.He took the craft too seriously for that.

"When you look at me, I can see the love in your eyes.You can't tell me that you're not a wonderful actress."At that, her heart seemed to stutter to a stop, her secret brought at last to light.

Emilie stared down at their clasped hands, afraid to look him in the face.She must be a better actress than she'd given herself credit for in order to keep it from him for so long, but if he looked at her now, he'd know.There'd be no hiding it.

"Em?Emilie?"He tugged on her hand to try to get her attention.When she still didn't look up, he tickled her palm with his thumb."I'm not going to let go until you look at me."

He meant it too, and the longer she resisted the more awkward it would be.Risking it, she glanced up to meet his eyes with her best friends-only smile, hoping for the best.

Although she meant only to meet his eyes for a second, as soon as their gazes caught, she was trapped, his eyes drawing her in, holding her in the moment the same way he did when they acted together.As she gazed into his eyes, Emilie could see the instant that concern gave way to realization."Emilie?" he murmured, sounding breathless.

She managed a half-smile, shrugging a little."You give me too much credit.Belle doesn't take as much acting as you think."

Instead of pushing her away as she'd expected, Bobby tugged sharply on her hand, pulling her from her perch on the arm of his chair until she landed in his lap with a yelp."You didn't tell me.Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded softly, maintaining his hold on her hand as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"Why do you think?" she asked, trying not to lean into the hand that was soothingly rubbing her back.He meant it only to be kind, and she didn't dare enjoy it too much."You're everything I'm not."

"You mean young and beautiful?" he asked wryly.

He pulled a face, making her giggle in spite of herself."Hardly."

"I'm a scrawny old man old enough enough to be your father."He pulled her a little closer, encouraging her to settle herself more comfortably on his lap."You're beautiful in every way that matters.You're kind and sweet and compassionate.Even if you turned into a troll, I'd still think you were the most beautiful woman I know."

Emilie could feel her face heating at his words.If he was letting her down, he was being so gracious that it didn't even hurt, but it didn't feel like he was rejecting her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"I didn't think you'd want to know," she admitted.Bobby had done and experienced so much in his life that she feared he'd treat her like a schoolgirl with a crush if he knew how she felt about him.Emilie knew that in comparison to him she was young and silly, but she couldn't bear to have him think so too.

"How could I be anything but happy and flattered?"He released his hold on her hand to wrap his other arm around her and pull her tighter, coaxing her to rest her head on his shoulder.  

With her nose pressing lightly against his neck, she could hide her face, and that made the next words easier to say.If she didn't tell him that she loved him, he'd never have to reject her, and she could hold onto her fantasies that he loved her back."I didn't want to make you tell me that you're not interested."

One warm, callused finger pressed against the point of her chin, gently tipping her head back to force her to meet his eyes."And who says I'm not?" he murmured, his rich brogue a little thicker than she normally heard it. 

There was nothing but affection and admiration in his eyes, and if he was trying to let her down easily, he was picking a very strange way of going about it."Bobby?"

"I don't understand how everyone you meet doesn't fall in love with you," he told her with a small smile."If you want me, I'm honored.And interested."

Emilie caught her breath with a bizarre squeaking noise that she would never admit to making.This had to be a dream, and if it was, she planned to take advantage of it.Burrowing her fingers into his hair, she tugged him down for a kiss, his lips meeting hers with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes.

The chaste kiss didn't last long.Boldly, she slipped the tip of her tongue between his lips, gratified when he parted them for her immediately and met her tongue with his own.Bobby tasted of champagne and cigarette smoke, a combination that she never would have considered erotic and yet had all of her senses on alert.  

The taste of him brought her back to her senses.Never in her dreams had she been able to taste anything, and therefore this had to be real.She was kissing Bobby.Emilie broke the kiss with a gasp, staring at him in disbelief.  

Giving her a crooked smile, he tapped the tip of her nose."A bit different with no cameras around," he observed.

"At least I didn't bite you this time," she tried to laugh, her mind racing as she tried to figure out how they'd gotten here.

His smile turned wolfish."Actually, I quite liked that."

With a groan, she lunged at him again, claiming his mouth for her own and nipping at his lower lip, her stomach fluttering at his soft groan.It would be so easy to push her advantage and move them from the chair to the bed, but somehow Emilie didn't want that.This shift in their relationship was new and fragile and amazing, and she wanted to savor every moment of it.It was the period before lovemaking when every gesture was rich with meaning and every touch had the power to overwhelm that she liked best, and she wouldn't rush through this for the world.

Easing out of the kiss, she pressed her lips carefully to the spot she'd bitten, smiling when she realized Bobby looked a little dazed.She'd done that to him, and that realization was more intense than any mere physical intimacy could ever be.  

"Now what?" he asked, his fingers tracing patterns on her back.  

Although Emilie wanted to take this slowly, she wasn't willing to step back completely."Can I stay here tonight?"

"I'll be disappointed if you don't," he assured her.

"Just to sleep?" she clarified, relieved when he smiled at her.

"I'll never turn down the chance to hold you," he promised, and she stole another quick kiss.

Hopping to her feet, she seized his hands and pulled him up with her, towing him the few steps it took to reach the bed.When she sat down, he joined her, the pair of them sprawling comfortably across the mattress as she retrieved their bottle of champagne.Eventually they'd have to talk about this, but for now there was champagne and a very comfortable bed and Bobby's breath warm against her face.If she'd been a better actress, she would have hidden her feelings for him forever, and they never would have found themselves in this wonderful place.Never had she been so glad to be a mere journeyman and not a master. 

Emilie might never win an Emmy, but what she'd found in this room was far more precious than any award.  

 

 


End file.
